Traditional catalyst formation and development typically uses an active metal component in which incremental loading of the metal component is conducted and evaluated so as to obtain desired activity. However, a typical metal loading levels frequently result in an over application of metal since metal atoms are frequently stacked on top of each other or agglomerated and thereby precludes a portion of the atoms from reacting with otherwise available reactive molecules. Given the structure and high cost for numerous precious metal catalysts, the cost of typical catalyst structures are higher than necessary since the catalyst deposition procedures result in catalyst structures in which not every catalyst atom is capable of interaction. Accordingly, there remains room for a variation and improvements within the art.